SKYCLAN'S RETURN
by Nikonkey
Summary: When a earthquake destroys Skyclan's home, evil is rising. A kit is born, along with a prophecy and a journey.
1. The Crumbling

Skyclan's Return

**Prologue **

"Run," Leafstar yowled. The gorge was crumbling. The ground was shaking. Sharpclaw was helping Cherrytail out of the nursery. Cherrytail's belly was swollen with kits. Her kits Stormkit, Firekit, and Harrykit had already left the gorge with Billystorm. After she was sure everyone left she raced out of the gorge herself. She had just made it to the meeting place when Cherrytail yowled. Frecklewish pushed herself through the crowd of cats, and announced," The kits are coming. Now!"

**Allegiances**

**Leader:** Leafstar, mate Billystorm, kits Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit

**Deputy:** Sharpclaw, mate Cherrtail, apprentice Eggpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Echosong

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Frecklewish

**Warriors:**

Patchfoot

Petalnose, apprentice Sagepaw

Sparrowpelt

Waspwhisker, apprentice Mintpaw

Shrewtooth

Rockshade

Bouncefire

Tinycloud

Tigerlily (Followfern and Waspwhisker kit)

Juniperleaf (Followfern and Waspwhisker kit)

Hollyfade (Followfern and Waspwhisker kit)

Rabbitleap

Plumwillow

Creekfeather

Nettlesplash

**Daylight Warriors:**

Ebonyclaw

Billystorm

Harveymoon

Macgayver

**Queens:**

Cherrytail, mate Sharpclaw (watching Leafstar's and Billystorm's kits)

Clovertail, mate Patchfoot, 2 months pregnant

Fallowfern, mate Waspwhisker, heavily expecting

**Elders:**

Lichenfur

Tangle

**Chapter 1: The Crumbling**

Cherrytail was yowling; she was in so much pain. Echosong and Frecklewish needed their herbs. Sharpclaw was the only calm cat; he was getting Cherrytail a thick stick. The stick splintered and Cherrytail and Sharpclaw had 3 beautiful kits; 2 she-kits and 1 tom. Sharpclaw named the tom that was like an identical Sharpclaw, Scratchkit after his old name Scratch. The first she-kit was gray with faint blue wisps of fur. She was named Willowkit because her blue wisps looked like willow trees in the wind. Their last kit was named Leopardkit after her yellow pelt with black circles.

Leafstar knew it was time for an announcement. She leaped onto a boulder and said,"All Skyclan cats please gather under this rock. We all know that Cherrytail had her kits, Scratchkit, Willowkit, and Leopardkit. Now I need to talk to Sharpclaw, Echosong, and Frecklewish about what to do. Clan meeting dismissed."

"Leafstar we must go to the forest Firestar came from."

"Frecklewish and I agree with Sharpclaw but I want to wait until tomorrow for a sign from Starclan."

"Echosong you're right. Let's see if we get a sign from Starclan. Let's go to sleep and see what happens.

Leafstar awoke to a dark clearing, the moon was right overhead and stars surrounded her. A misty cat-shaped cloud seemed to walk towards her. The clouds started to vanish and her mother with stars in her pelt appeared. She bounded over to see her mother. Her mother stopped her and said," Leafstar, I have a very important message. Listen carefully." Leafstar nodded solemnly but inside she was very worried.

"From the crumbling sky

A kit is born.

During sky's journey to a new home

Evil is rising

The kit from the crumbling sky

Will defeat the rising evil."

"All the leaders are getting this meeting. You must go to the forest on your journey. If you don't all the clans will be wiped out forever."

Then her mom disappeared into the mist. Leafstar quickly woke up panting. Her heart was racing. She would tell Echosong, Frecklewish, and Sharpclaw in the morning; right now she wanted a good dream.

** Please review this is my first story that I think is good. I love it. Please review. Give me any ideas. NO flames. Constructive criticism and reviews and good reviews are appreciated. R&R!**


	2. The Divide

**Thanks for the review guest. Also Leafstar's mom did go to Starclan. She is in the book Firestar's Quest page 489and 490 giving Leafstar her third life. The life of love. **

**I need names for Fallowfern and Waspwhisker's kits.**

**Oh and the last chapter I forgot the disclaimer. Oh, Cherrytail will you do it.**

"**No! I have kits to take care of." *starts to walk away tail high***

**Cherrytail you don't want anything to happen to them do you…?**

"**Ok, Ok the *beeping* Nikonkey doesn't own warriors. *Cherrytail walks away tail high***

**Hmm… Maybe someone will get hurt. *Muw ha ha ha ha, evilly laughing***

* * *

"All Skyclan cats please join me under this rock," Leafstar called early. I walked out into the clearing. My mate looked so stressed. She called," It's time to move. We must go to the forest Firestar came from. Now, to all the day-light warriors you need to choose. To move with Skyclan or head back to your twoleg nests. No cat will judge you," glares at the cats, "if you decide to go back to you twoleg nests. You have until sun-high to choose."

I shouted out," Leafstar," I will go on this journey. I don't want to lose you or my kits. You're too important." My mate looked smitten. She cleared her throat and said," Clan meeting dismissed."

As soon as I bounded off the, rock I was bomb barded by Sharpclaw, Echosong, and Frecklewish. They looked confused so I just said," I got a prophecy from Starclan. Sharpclaw organize hunting patrols, Echosong, Frecklewish can you please try to find some herbs for the journey."

It was sun-high. I called another clan meeting. All the cats quickly gathered. I looked over at Ebonyclaw and said," Will you stay with Skyclan?"

I was surprised by her answer. She confidently replied," I will stay with Skyclan. I believe it is the path Skyclan has laid out for me.

"Thank you Ebonyclaw, and Frecklewish will you stay? We need you."

"Leafstar I am a medicine cat, I am here to help my clan mates in their time of need. I will stay with Skyclan.

"Thank you Frecklewish, Harveymoon will you stay?

"Leafstar I really love being here, but Macgayver and I believe that we should stay here. We're sorry."

I addressed the whole clan now. "We must be ready to travel at sun-down. Sharpclaw organize hunting patrols, Echosong and Frecklewish please gets some herbs for the journey. Our journey for a new home will begin at sun-down."

* * *

**R&R :-D**

**So I know that this is very short. I will try to make chapters longer. P.S. People and you'll really want to read this. I'm giving out kit names and kit descriptions.**

**First reviewer: Gets to pick one of the kit's description (description of the first favorite's kit)**

**First follower: Gets to pick one kit's name and description**

**First favorite: Gets to pick one kit's name**

**Oh and P.P.S. How do you put a poll up on your profile?**

**~Nikonkey out!**


	3. The Dawn of a Journey

Dusk was falling and it was time to leave. Leafstar called a clan meeting.

"Cats of Skyclan, I know it is hard to leave your home. But escaping the gorge helped me realize that we have no apprentices among us. That's because I believe that Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Eggpaw are ready to become warriors."

Petalnose rushed over to Mintpaw and Sagepaw bringing up a cloud of dust and immediately started to groom them. Mintpaw and Sagepaw tried to resist the grooming but it was inevitable. The rest of the clan was trying hard not to laugh.

"Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Eggpaw, do you promise to defend Skyclan, even at the cost of your life."

All three of them nodded simultaneously as though they had been practicing.

"Mintpaw we honor your hunting skills and enthusiasm. May Starclan recognize you as Mintflower."

Newly named Mintflower moved to the side intently watching Sagepaw.

"Sagepaw we honor your dedication and perseverance. May Starclan recognize you as Sagepool."

Newly named Sagepool licked Leafstar's shoulder and moved to stand alongside her littermate. Eggpaw was standing alone and looked really worried staring up at Leafstar.

"Eggpaw we honor your fighting skills and your way to always look on the bright side." May Starclan recognize you as Eggtail."

Newly named Eggtail licked Leafstar's shoulder and moved by Sagepool and Mintflower. All three of them were beaming with wide smiles from ear to ear.

"Mintflower, Sagepool, Eggtail. Mintflower, Sagepool, Eggtail. Mintflower, Sagepool, Eggtail. Mintflower, Sagepool, Eggtail. Mintflower, Sagepool, Eggtail. "

Finally after what seemed like forever the cheering stopped. There was silence, and everyone realized that it was time to go.

Leafstar broke the silence," It's time to go. We're going to the forest where Firestar came from. You all know you can do this. We just need to act like a clan. Remember when Skyclan was first reborn. The rats were a problem. Even Firestar wanted to give up. But here we are. We won then and we're going to win now." Leafstar's speech was met with cheering. It seemed to have lifted the whole clan's sprit.

We started following the river that was quickly becoming more rapid. Sparrowpelt offered to make sure that none of the cats fell into the river. As we walked the elders were telling the story of The Great Rat Battle. But for once the kits weren't listening to the story. They were playing the story. Harrykit was a rat and Stormkit and Firekit were jumping on him. Although they were just play-fighting it worried Billystorm. Then Firekit accidently tripped over Harrykit and went flying towards the river.

Sparrowpelt was on it. He jumped and caught Firekit, everything seemed as though it was in slow motion. The only problem was he caught Firekit over the river.

They soon went plunging into the water. They got dragged down under the water quickly getting washed downstream. The whole clan was running alongside the river, even the elders. Everyone was running except for Cherrytail's kits that were being carried by Cherrytail, Sharpclaw, and Petalnose. Soon Rabbitleap was 5 fox-lengths ahead of Sparrowpelt and Firekit holding a long stick in his jaws. Rabbitleap put the stick in the water and soon Sparrowpelt went crashing into the stick. Sparrowpelt was lying down over the stick, looking half dead. The clan helped pull Sparrowpelt and Firekit out of the water.

As soon as they were out of the water they started puking up water. But Frecklewish and Echosong were right next to them. Echosong was watching Sparrowpelt and Frecklewish was watching Firekit. The whole clan was holding their breath as Echosong and Frecklewish gave them yarrow, which made them vomit all the water and poultice of lavender, poppy seeds, and thyme.

Echosong then went to talk with Leafstar and Frecklewish watched Sparrowpelt and Firekit. Echosong and Leafstar were talking in hushed whispers.

Then Leafstar said," We need to rest tonight. I think we're close to Shorty and Coal and everyone else's home. So-"

Leafstar was interrupted by a yowl. Then they all saw Shorty standing on a log not 3 fox-lengths away.

"Come on guys. Follow me!"

They followed Shorty into a dark, abandoned, two-leg nest. There were two yellow eyes glaring out of the darkness of the two-leg nest.

* * *

**This isn't my best chapter but it's longer. Just saying I pretty sure no one has one the kits yet so... Yeah. OH and to people who are already followers you can pm me kit ideas. **

**R&R!**

**~Nikonkey out!**


	4. The returning kits return mystery

**I know it's kind of been a long wait. Also to all the reviewers who want the chapters to be longer, I'm trying. I want people to know that my co-writer Lunaclaw1 helped me. She's awesome check out her stories. Anyways onto the story. Oh, wait the disclaimer. I may have forgotten it on the last one. Also the kit naming is over. I've already had a reviewer, favorite, and follower. Thanks people!**

**Eggtail you do it.**

**No I have a warrior vigil.**

**Do you want me to tell people that you talked?**

***Shakes head***

**Then say Nikonkey is awesome but doesn't own warriors sadly.**

**Nikonkey is awesome but doesn't own warriors sadly**

***Eggtail walks away waving his tail in goodbye.***

* * *

Shorty was swallowed by the shadows of the abandoned house just as it started to pour. Leafstar was considering her options as her pelt started to become drenched when she heard the skeptical murmurs of her clanmates behind her. Sensing their fear, she turned to address them.  
"Do not worry. We will only stay the night, and then continue toward Firestar's Forest."

The clan, now a little calmer, filed in one-by-one, shaking off the fat rain drops that had splattered on their pelts. When the last cat went in, Leafstar brought up the rear, taking in the new scenery. It was a cozy little house, with broken furniture and lit by the soft glow of the moon. Cora was sprawled out on a tattered, faded cushion on the floor. Stick lay across the mantle above the unused, dusty fireplace. Coal had perched outside the window. He turned his head to fix his amber eyes on the newcomers, and from the shadow he sat in, his eyes looked like floating orbs.

"Ah, Leafstar, so nice to see you again. Welcome. "  
"Stick, Cora, Coal, thank you for letting us out of the weather. "Thank you, Shorty, for bringing us here."  
Shorty replied. "But if I may ask, why are you here? Not that we don't enjoy your company."  
Leafstar gave a sigh before launching into her story of the crumbling of the gorge and their home destroyed.  
"So, you're going to the other clans for help?"  
"Yes. But we need a place to stay for tonight. May we?"  
"Yes, of course!" Cora exclaimed. "Here, let me lead you to the nest." Cora rose off the pillow, padding down the narrow path before turning into an archway. "I'll check it out. Stay here." Leafstar told her clan before following Cora. Inside was a huge Twoleg nest, raised off the floor. Leafstar leapt up on it, feeling the nest sink beneath her paws.  
Three little bundles scurried under the blanket, and one word popped into her mind, causing an icy cold fear to run up her spine.  
Rats.  
Leafstar hissed, unsheathing her claws, ready to shred the horrible creatures. Cora, noticing her reaction, put her tail on Leafstar's back. In a gentle voice, she spoke to the bundles. "Sandy, Bird, Honey, we have company, and your frightening her. Come out so they can meet you."  
Three little heads appeared from the covers: one black one with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye, one light-colored one with darker ears, and one light-colored one.

I looked at those kits. They looked familiar.

"Who's kits are they?"

"Oh, we found them after a torrential downpour, when the river was flooding."

"Clovertail, look at these adorable kits. They look just like Sandykit, Birdkit, and Honeykit."

From the shadows Clovertail said coming and was next to Leafstar quickly. Then she yowled with joy. "These are my kits, my kits."

Leafstar pulled Cora aside and told her about the kits.

"About three moons ago Clovertail had her kits. When they were two moons old we had a major storm. The river flooded and we lost Sandykit, Birdkit, and Honeykit. Eggtail went out to look for them and couldn't find them. Clovertail was so grief stricken she didn't eat for a half-moon. Every day she went searching for her kits. She never gave up hope."

"Oh. Leafstar we didn't know. Snowy has been nursing them. Snowy's son, ummm, Egg dropped them off and left without a word."

* * *

**Ok this chapter is longer. I really love the mystery it provides. I think I'm going to stop now. Oh and people I'm probably not going to post for about a week and a half starting Sunday. **

**R&R!**

**~Nikonkey out!**


	5. Egg's Identity

**I know that you guys probably want me to continue. I know I left it at a cliffhanger. I know that those are super annoying but they are fun in my writing. I might monologue a little longer to annoy people. So uh if you have any ideas please pm me. I wasn't going to post while I'm on vacation but I'm bored and I like to write in this super comfy chair that I'm in now. So uh anyways I'm going to keep monolouing until I get to 100 words I will be at 100 in 3, 2, 1.**

**Ok so 1 was my 100****th**** word. So now I'm going to do the disclaimer.**

**Shorty do you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Yeah, of course but how? **

**Just say Nikonkey doesn't own warriors because if she did Bloodclan and the Dark Forest would've won.**

**Nikonkey doesn't own warriors because if she did Bloodclan and the Dark Forest would've won.**

**Ok so I'm done procrastinating for now. So umm… Onto the story.**

* * *

Leafstar looked dumbfound. "Egg?"

Cora replied," Yes her son, Egg. We haven't seen him in a while because he became a loner.

"Umm, Eggtail can I see you for a second?

"And Milk will come up her too?" Cora asked.

They simultaneously said," Coming."

As they hulled themselves up Cora asked," Milk, do you recognize Eggtail?"

"Eggtail do you mind getting Sharpclaw for me?"

As Eggtail grabbed Sharpclaw, Cora told them, Milk is Egg's littermate.

As Sharpclaw along with Eggtail came Leafstar pulled Sharpclaw to the side and explained to him what had happened.

Then Sharpclaw stomped over to Eggtail and said," You gave Sandykit, Birdkit, and Honeykit to them didn't you?"

"No," was Egg's calm reply but we could tell he was lying.

Leafstar noticed he was lying too.

Leafstar asked," Egg who are you?"

"I'm part of Bloodclan. I will destroy the clans."

* * *

**I am soooo sorry that it's so short. The next chapter will be better. I know that there is too my dialogue, it's too short and other things. I know that it deserves criticism. So umm… Yeah I'm on vacation and I've got to go soon so bye!**

~Nikonkey out!


	6. Stop Bloodclan with New Beginnings

**Nikonkey doesn't own warriors**

* * *

Eggtail rushed out of barn. We all gave a chase but he was too fast. He paused at the entrance. In an evil voice he said," I will destroy the clans, just as they destroy my father. Then he gave an evil smile his teeth glittering with malice. "Bloodclan has returned." Then he disappeared into the night.

Leafstar addressed the clan. "Cats of Skyclan, as you may have heard Eggtail is a traitor. Eggtail is part of Bloodclan. If you see him don't hesitant to attack him. He tried to give our kits away. Now I know that Sandykit, Birdkit, and Honeykit are a little young. But I have decided to give them their apprentice names. Sandykit, you shall be known as Sandypaw. Your mentor will be Tinycloud. Tinycloud you may be a bit young but you have a great spirit and I hope you pass down all you have learned to Sandypaw. Birdkit, you will be known as Birdpaw and your mentor will be," I searched the crowd as I looked for a good mentor, "Ebonyclaw. She may have been born a kittypet, but so was Firestar and you know what? They are like each other. Both brave and spirited. Honeykit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw, I will be your mentor."

The clan cheered," Honeypaw, Sandypaw, Birdpaw!"

When the cheering was over I spoke again," We know that Bloodclan is bad news so I have decided to make Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit apprentices too." I continued naming them Firepaw, Stormpaw, and Harrypaw. As for mentors I assigned Tigerlily to Firepaw, Juniperleaf to Stormpaw, and Hollyfade to Harrypaw. I choose these mentors carefully because it would build confidence in them and bring them closer because trust is important in a battle.

After cheering for my kits (I felt so proud) I kept talking," We must continue on our journey. We will begin at dawn. The other clans must know about this upcoming threat."

* * *

**I feel as though the allegiances need an update.**

**Allegiances**

**Leader:** Leafstar, mate Billystorm, apprentice Honeypaw

**Deputy:** Sharpclaw, mate Cherrytail

**Medicine Cat**: Echosong

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Frecklewish

**Warriors:**

Patchfoot

Petalnose

Mintflower

Sagepool

Sparrowpelt

Waspwhisker

Shrewtooth

Rockshade

Bouncefire

Tinycloud, apprentice Sandypaw

Tigerlily (Followfern and Waspwhisker kit), apprentice Firepaw

Juniperleaf (Followfern and Waspwhisker kit), apprentice Stormpaw

Hollyfade (Followfern and Waspwhisker kit), apprentice Harrypaw

Rabbitleap

Plumwillow

Creekfeather

Nettlesplash

Ebonyclaw, apprentice Birdpaw

Billystorm

**Queens:**

Cherrytail, mate Sharpclaw, kits Willowkit, Scratchkit, and Leopardkit

Clovertail, mate Patchfoot, 2 months pregnant

Fallowfern, mate Waspwhisker, heavily expecting

**Elders:**

Lichenfur

Tangle

**Cats outside of the clans**

Eggtail

Bloodclan (possibly probably)

Ravenpaw (Ravenpaw and down still considering)

Ferntail

Lily

* * *

**This chapter's a little short. I would have stopped here but it's too short.**

* * *

As soon as I finished the meeting Fallowfern yowled. Frecklewish quickly calmed her. The kits were coming. Echosong didn't know what to do. There were no sticks. Frecklewish calmly told her to push. Soon the first kit came out. Billystorm started to lick the long-furred kit. As soon as it was warm he had it latch onto Fallowfern. It all seemed really sweet. Until Fallowfern started yowling uncontrollably. Then Echosong uttered some words I would've never expected. "The kits aren't coming. Fallowfern it's your choice, the kits or you?" There was an unbearable silence that seemed to last forever. Then Fallowfern bravely uttered," Cherrytail, take good care of my kits. This she kit will be Lightkit, because even without me there is still light shining down on my cute she-kit."

Then Fallowfern closed her eyes and smiled in a peaceful sort of way. Frecklewish slowly unsheathed her claw and sliced it down her belly. Three more kits came tumbling out, two more she-kits and a tom. One she-kit looked just like Lightkit except her long fur was blue instead of tortishell. She was named Frostkit. The other she-kit was the runt of the litter. She was pure white with a bushy tail. Waspwhisker named her Snowkit. The tom was Earthkit and his name suited him perfectly. He was a mud brown with a gray patch on his pelt that seemed like a rock.

It was time for another announcement. "We are going to celebrate the birth of Lightkit, Frostkit, Snowkit, and Earthkit. We will mourn Fallowfern greatly. Clan meeting dismissed."

* * *

**Ok so now I think this is long enough. I want to thank ifsmith and Lunaclaw1 for Lightkit and Frostkit (Lunaclaw) and Earthkit (ifsmith) I hope you like the chapter. Also I know it's kind of early but if you have any warrior names for Firepaw, Stormpaw, Harrypaw, Sandypaw, Honeypaw, Birdpaw, Lightkit, Frostkit, Snowkit, or Earthkit I'd appreciate it!**

**~Nikonkey out!**

**P.S. Sorry to Fallowfern likers that I killed her. But she's not a major character and I kind of like it this way. So I'm going to put a poll up. Should I have Fallowfern come back in dreams?**


End file.
